


Ride with Baby

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Baby, Impala, M/M, chuck shurley - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gabriel et Dean se dirigent vers la maison dans laquelle celui-ci vit avec Castiel. En chemin, Gabriel et Dean restent fidèles à eux-mêmes et une joute verbale a lieu. Bien évidemment, la scène a lieu dans l'Impala; pourquoi Dean prendrait une autre voiture?</p><p>Note de l'auteur: je vous jure que cette voiture fait preuve d'une grande patience (enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride with Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ride With Baby (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963219) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)
  * A translation of [Ride With Baby (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963219) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl). 



> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> Voici le 3ème one-shot de la série "Sabriel and raining days"; vous pouvez le lire comme une suite ou indépendamment des précédents.  
> Caméo de Chuck à la fin.  
> Bonne lecture!!!

Ils se dirigeaient à présent chez Castiel. La pluie était toujours aussi dense, les essuie-glaces de la voiture allaient et venaient à leur vitesse maximale. Un grondement se fit soudainement entendre et un éclair apparut dans le ciel gris.

\- Deanno… t’es sûr que ta vieille caisse va résister à cet orage? Demanda Gabriel qui n’avait décidément pas perdu sa fidèle habitude de lancer de nombreuses à Dean dès que l’occasion se présentait.

L’Impala étant à l’arrêt, Dean en profita pour se retourner et lancer un regard noir à Gabriel.

\- Hé ! Tu ne viendrais pas d’insulter Baby par has…

\- Vous ne finirez donc jamais tous les deux ? les interrompit Sam, qui lâcha un soupir d’exaspération. Les joutes verbales que se livraient Dean et son compagnon d’archange (et dieu païen à l’occasion) avaient le don de le désespérer; mais si celles-ci venaient à ne plus avoir lieu… Elles lui manqueraient (mais cela, il ne le dira jamais à haute voix).

\- NON ! dirent Dean et Gabriel simultanément.

\- Au moins, vous êtes d’accord sur quelque chose, dit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

La circulation s’étant remise en marche, Dean ne put que lancer un regard noir à Gabriel dans le rétroviseur (personne n’était autorisé à insulter Baby!); l’embrouilleur répondit à ce regard par un de ses sourires de clown: le coin de ses lèvres étaient remontées de façon à faire apparaître toutes ses dents (tel un enfant ayant fait une bêtise qui essaierait de se faire passer pour innocent). Dean pensa que l’archange avait bien choisi son surnom en se faisant appeler l’Embrouilleur.  
Ce n’est pas parce que le temps pluvieux affectait légèrement Gabriel que celui-ci allait se priver de taquiner Dean. Ces deux-là prétendaient ne pas s’entendre mais la vérité était autre: Gabriel avait appris à apprécier Dean et inversement; dans le cas de Dean, il ne fallait pas le cacher, l’archange rendait Sam très heureux, ce qui était la raison principale au pourquoi il serait infiniment reconnaissant envers l’être céleste. Son petit frère méritait le bonheur et si c’était Gabriel avec qui il devait le partager, alors il ferait en sorte d’au moins le tolérer.  
La pluie était toujours aussi intense lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la petite maison de Castiel et Dean. Le tonnerre s’était calmé un peu. La « vieille caisse » comme l’avait appelée Gabriel quelques instant plus tôt, s’arrêta devant la petite maison. Ils pressèrent tous trois pour arriver devant la porte, l’ouvrir et rentrer. Castiel qui avait entendu la porte claquer avait mis la série Netflix du moment sur pause. Il s’approcha de Dean et lui donna un baiser (que Dean fut évidemment ravi de rendre). Il se dirigea ensuite vers son frère et Sam et les étreignit tous deux.  
Devant son ordinateur, Chuck, ayant eu la vision quelques instants plus tôt, sourit et pensa « C’est une bonne fin ».

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (je suis curieuse de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs).  
> Les kudos sont aussi les bienvenus.  
> Si vous avez trouvé une faute quelconque, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (je ne mords pas, promis!).


End file.
